The Doctor's Song
by rosexknight
Summary: The Doctor hasn't danced with anyone. Not since Rose. Not since it actually meant something. Can River Song, who he seems to have a much stronger connection with even though he's only met her once, change his mind? Romance, humor, action. 10/River.
1. Chapter 1

**The Doctor's Song: a Doctor/River fic**

**This is a fic inspired by the Doctor Who episodes "The Doctor Dances," "Silence in the Library," and "The Big Bang." Although, it's mostly 10/River. I might add a little tiny bit of 11/River at the end.**

**I do not own Doctor Who. It belongs to BBC. No rights infringement intended.**

**Please enjoy! Rate and comment! =)**

Chapter one

The Doctor hadn't danced with anyone since Rose. Not really. Not when the partner made his hearts beat faster than Rose's pressence ever caused them to. Not when dancing with the girl actually meant something.

So, when River Song suddenly appeared in the TARDIS, with the crackling sound of the vortex manipulator, one day out of the blue he was a bit confused. And even more so when she revealed the tickets to a party she had.

"We're going." she announced. "It's an important party for my agency and I'm to bring a guest."

"Why me?" he asked. He had only seen River once at the library. After that incident he was doing a good job not torun to her and hug the life out of her for what she had done. Or would do. "You barely know me."

"Ah but that's where you're wrong." River said, walking to the console. "I've never seen THIS face before. I like it. Judging by your reaction, you've met me. . .once? Maybe twice? Oh i wish i had my diary but we wouldnt have time anyway." she looked straight into his eyes. They were the same she always looked into, only somehow younger. "I know you perfectly, Doctor. You've got it wrong. YOU barely know ME."

The Doctor frowned. She knew him in the future. Of course she did. He just wished he knew what this girl was to him. He thought about her diary. Maybe he should have peeked when he had the chance. . .There was so much about this girl he didn't know. He had so many questions he knew would never get answered. Darn him and his rules.

"Come on." River said, looking around the TARDIS. She had never seen it this way before. It was old-fasioned, alot like this Doctor. She had only seen this body in a few pictures HER Doctor bothered to keep around, but she still liked it. It had a nice charm to it. So did he. "There will be food. Music. Dancing. You love dancing."

"I don't dance." The Doctor said bluntly. A party for a change of pace sounded okay, but not dancing.

River frowned, disagreeing. The Doctor loved to dance. Especially at weddings. No matter what incarnation. "The universe doesn't implode because the Doctor dances." she said.

The Doctor looked at her, half expecting to see Rose again. Instead there was another girl with hair more brown than Rose's blonde. Someone, he thought, who struck him as even more beautiful. More clever. More compassionate. More mature. More cocky. Better. Way better.

The Doctor noticed she was maybe a couple years younger than the River he had met. He wondered why she came to him. She must have known he wouldn't know her. He wondered if he should tell her he'd only met her once and had no idea what she was to him. No. That had hurt her last time, and was surely hurting her now. . ."Why did you come to me?" he asked instead, "How did you find me? I'm drifting in space."

River pulled a chain around her neck from under her shirt. On the chain was a small key. "This." she said. "It glows when you're near Earth. That way I know when you're coming home. I used the time-vortex manipulator," she held out her arm to show him the one she had on her wrist, "To lock onto the signal coming to the key and poof. I'm glad it IS you, though. I was afraid if it wasn't my Doctor that it would be a REALLY early incarnation. But you've met me before, so it's okay. No harm done." She put the key back in it's place. Close to her heart. "So please come to the party?"

The Doctor contemplated for a moment. Then realized he couldn't say no. Not to her. Never to her. "Fine." he said with a sigh "I'll come. For the food. I'm not dancing."

"Thats what you always say." she said with a laugh as she went to the controls.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked protectively. It was his TARDIS and he wasnt about to let this woman crash the ol' girl. "You'll fly it wrong!"

"Oh don't get you knickers in a knot." she said dismissively, as she set the date and coordinates on the TARDIS. "I'll fly it perfectly. You taught me. By the way you've GOT to stop leaving the brakes on when you land her. It's bad for the poor girl."

The Doctor was speechless for a moment. This girl knew his ship better than he did. Who WAS she?

"Tuxedo." River told him abruptly. "Blue bowtie and cummerbund. And can you find one with the long tails? I love the ones with the long tails. Old-fasioned. They suit you."

"Right." the Doctor said, half listening and half examining the TARDIS. It wasn't rattling as much as it always did. Maybe she was right. "Why a bowtie?"

River paused. Because she missed them. She missed seeing them around the neck of the man who wore them so well. The man who INSISTED they were the coolest thing since microwave popcorn. She had accepted it, thinking it was okay as long as He didn't get anything else ridiculous. Like a fez. That was the Doctor she had first fallen so hopelessly in love with. But telling him would spoil the good times, so she merely smiled and, in a wistful voice, said "Bowties are cool."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

River stepped into the console room wearing a light-blue, knee-length, flowing dress with lots of white ruffles at the end of the skirt and quarter sleeves. It was low cut with more white ruffles to prevent showing too much cleavage, but enough to make a man curious. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun, and her shoes were simple flats.

The Doctor thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen as she twirreled around for him. "What do you think?" she asked.

"Blimey. . ." The Doctor said, in more of a gasp.

"Don't laugh." she told him. "I know it's not me, but I liked it. You were the one who got it for me. Well not YOU. Another you."

"You look beautiful." he told her, smiling. At least he still had good taste in his other life.

He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white undershirt and blue cummerbund and bowtie, just as she had told him. The tux had long tails as well. He had to admit, he WAS fond of them.

"You don't look so bad yourself, pretty boy." she told him with a smile. This body pulled off a bowtie pretty well, but she thought it suited the Doctor she'd known better. Still, she was glad he had worn it.

She stepped down to straighten the bowtie. It didn't really need it, but it was a gesture she missed.

"Let's go." She said, headed for the door. However, the Doctor rushed ahead of her. Before she could, he opened the door for her. "Ladies first." he said, beckoning her forward with his hand.

She smiled, stepping out of the TARDIS and into a large empty cooridor. Music was booming from another room and you could see colorful lights coming from the direction of the music as well.

"Looks like we're but late." the Doctor said.

River shook her head. "The party started at 6. It's 6:30. We're fasionably late." she told him. "Lets go!"

The Doctor noticed she was excited now. He offered her his arm. as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and they went in.

The party was already booming. It was like a highschool prom. River took the Doctor's arm and pulled him down the cooridor and to two doors obviously leading to the source of the music.

"No dancing." the Doctor reminded her, raising his voice to be over the muffled music. It would be hard for him not to with a party like this.

"Suit yourself." River said, also raising the voice. She knew the Doctor. Earlier incarnation or not, he'd dance. "Let's go!"

Once again as she reached for the door, the Doctor cut her off and opened it for her. She smiled as she walked through the door and into the room. It was big, and bust with people dancing, getting food, or just talking and laughing over drinks. The Doctor smiled. There was nothing like having a little something to distract yourself from the hardships of everyday life. It was all so...human.

River smiled. She'd missed this. Being with the Doctor, holding his arm. A good party. Yes, being at a good party with the Doctor.

"River!" someone called.

River and the Doctor looked over to see a girl with dark hair. She had a drink in one hand, and was wearing a dress much tighter and revealing than River's.

"Emily!" she said, hugging the girl. "How've you been?"

"Brilliant. Just brilliant." she said, then saw the Doctor. "River, who's this? This isn't your usual escort."

The Doctor blinked. Usual escort? Who in bloody he## was her "usual" escort?

"This is John Smith." River said, smiling at the Doctor. "He's an old friend."

The Doctor smiled at Emily. "Hello."

Emily frowned, furrowing her brows in consern for River. The Doctor wondered if she had even heard him. "Did something happen?" she asked River. "With you and him?"

Who the heck was "him"?

"No no." River said, waving her hand dismissively. "You know him. He's off traveling.

Emily gave River a disapproving look, but turned to the Doctor. "Hello."

"Where's the food?" the Doctor asked

River groaned. "Oh come on. Just one dance? Please?"

He paused, tempted to say yes. "Sorry." he said, then turned back to Emily, leaving River with a disappointed and hurt frown.

The Doctor had never turned her down before. Maybe this incarnation WAS different.

"It's over there." Emily said, pointing to the table. "Come on, River. Let's go. Johnny and Michael are here. And Johnny's got a new girl. Evangelista. She's Nox's new assistant. She seems a bit ditzy though."

River looked across the room to her school mates, who waved to her from the dance floor. "But-" she said, turning back to the Doctor.

"Go." he told her. "I'll be eating."

River frowned, but nodded and reluctantly went over with Emily. She cheered up almost immediately. Dancing was great. So was seeing her mates, especially at THIS party. Still, something was missing. Her Doctor. Not this one. HERS. Maybe going to this Doctor was a mistake...

**Please rate and comment! Comments are always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys, here's the rest of the story. Sorry it took me so long to update!**

_Chapter three_

The party was at it's peak. People were jumping and dancing on the dance floor and only a few were at the tables of food or on the wall talking. Of course, the Doctor was one of those people.

He stood beside a table of food, sipping at his drink as he watched River dance with her mates. Everyone seemed to have talked to her at one point or another in the party, and she seemed to have cheered up greatly. He was glad. He hated to cause her pain.

He hated to see her hurt. He wished he could just tell her his reason for refusing to dance. Too many hurtful memories. Too many bad times. Too much fear of who River was to him and how she would react. . .He chuckled at how much she intimidated him. He could face down Daleks and Cybermen and Slitheen, but this girl had him turning on his heels and running.

The fast-pase song soon gave way to a slower song. People started coupling up and slowly dancing to the music. The Doctor frowned as River made her way, alone, to him. Why was she alone? She could have any and every guy in the place. He had seen how they all tried to dance around her, to get her to dance with them. She had turned down every one. Why?

"Can you dance at all?" she asked him, slightly out of breath. He loved how some of the hair from her bun hung in her face.

The Doctor grinned. "Ive been around for nine hundred and seven years. I think I have moves." he replied.

"Okay then." she offered him a hand, "Show me your moved."

The Doctor frowned, sipping at his drink again. "River I'm. . ." he needed an excuse. "I'm trying to enjoy the apple cider."

River did a huff, then took his drink from him and set it on the table. "Like I said," she said, grabbing his hand. "The universe doesn't implode because the Doctor dances."

The Doctor was reluctantly drug to the dance floor. It didn't seem like he had a choice. Especially not in the middle of fifty other couples.

River put his hand around her waist, loving that even with this body, it fit around her like it always did. "You'll find your feet at the end of your legs." she said, "You simply have to move them."

They still hadn't move as she put her arm on his shoulder and intertwined their fingers. "River, there's something you need to know. . ." he said. He had to tell her, as much as he hated to. River desurves to know about Rose and what they had shared. He owed it to her to tell her the reason he couldnt dance with her.

His arm fit perfectly around her waist and her hand was ideal on his shoulder. He hated to pull away from her, and found himself pulling her closer. This wouldn't do.

"Yes?" River asked, and all his thoughts of Rose disappeared as rheir gazes locked. She was trying to move to dance. The slow ballad was already fading away. Still, at least she was close to him.

His brown eyes gazed into her green ones, and he lost himself in them. "I-"

"Excuse me." someone said, interrupting the Doctor with a tap on his shoulder. It was Johnny. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"We were talking about dancing." the Doctor said, his arms dropping immediately as if he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to with his girlfriend by his parents.

"Didn't look like talking." Johnny said.

"Didn't feel like dancing." River added rather bitterly. The music had once again sped up. The chance was lost. "What is it, Johnny?"

Johnny pointed to a table "The supervisor wanted a moment. About your next project."

River nodded, turning to the Doctor. He noticed the hurt in her eyes. "I'll be a minute. You can go back to your apple cider now." she said, an edge in her voice. She then walked off with Johnny.

The Doctor felt a pang of guilt in his hearts as she walked away from him. But what was the big deal? he wasn't HER Doctor. He wasn't her "usual" escort. Why did he have to dance with her? Why did he feel so bad that he hadn't?

The Doctor took his spot once again by the food, nibbling at a cookie and drinking the cider. But he'd lost his appetite. He saw River come back to the dance floor with Evangelista. She was smiling and happy, but she didn't look at him. Didn't give him a passing glance. The Doctor tried to ignore how much it bothered him. Maybe coming here was a mistake.

"So, John." Emily's voice came. The Doctor looked over to see her smiling at him, watching River as well. "How long have you known River?"

"A wile." the Doctor lied.

Emily nodded. "She has that boyfriend. . .he calls himself 'The Doctor.' Do you know him?"

The Doctor was taken aback. Boyfriend? But he simply nodded, trying not to look as suprised as he felt. "Yeah. He and I go way back."

"I don't like him." Emily said bluntly.

"Why not?" the Doctor asked, curious.

Emily frowned. "River is always so happy with him. I suppose it's silly for me not to like him when the two are like two halves of the same whole. But. . ." she paused. "This whole party is for her."

The Doctor was once again suprised "Really?"

"She finally got her archeology liscence." Emily explained. "She was working so hard on it. Late nights. Early days. Sometimes even overnighters. Archeology was her life before this "Doctor" came along. Everyone knew how much she wanted her liscence to do independant studies. Especially the Doctor. So, I threw her a party and naturally everyone comes. And where's that man of hers? 'Out traveling.' He spends more time traveling than with her. But she doesn't care. She's happiest with him, but says his constant traveling only makes it all the better when he comes back. He could have at least come to the party, though."

The Doctor understood now. He stared at Emily speechless for a moment, then jerked his head to River. Sweet, strong River who was smiling as she danced with Johnny and Evangelista. River had been working her life away for this. Now she had it and was happy, or would be. But for whatever reason HER Doctor couldn't be at the party. Couldn't be with her as she celebrated. But she so desprately wanted him, if only a bit of him, there that she had gone to the trouble of tracking him down to hold on to that bit. She was probably hurting as much as he was. And he'd left her in the cold.

"I see. . ." the Doctor said to Emily, then nodded. "I agree. He should be here for her."

Emily smiled. "Least she's got you." she said simply before she was called to another table. "Bye John. Nice to meet you. Let the Doctor what I think of him when you see him again, eh?"

"Definetly." he replied, still watching River.

But he already knew what Emily thought. And she was right. He had to fix this. . .


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four_

The Dance floor was almost empty now. The party was winding down, and only those truly dedicated remained on the dance floor in small pockets. River, of course, was one of them. The Doctor was sitting at a table, watching River and waiting. He had to make things right with River, but as the night had drug on, he wasn't sure he'd be able to.

He didn't like that thought. Especially after what she had done, or rather will do, for him in the Library. Rose or no Rose, River made him feel better. Just her presance was a relief. He forgot about all his troubles with River, even if he'd just met her twice. They would obviously share something beautiful. He wondered what. Spoilers. Still, he wanted to make her smile.

The fast-pase song ended and River's friends seemed to tell her they were off. She walked to the door with them, gave them hugs, and watched them go. Then she walked back to a chair on the other side of the floor and flopped down.

River was tired. Dancing all night really took it out of you. She laughed. She could run for her life on an alien planet two billion years in the future and be a bit out of breath, but dancing at home, in her own time, wiped her out. Figures. Oh well. She'd get her second wind in a moment.

The Doctor started to walk across the dance floor to River. He wasn't sure how to do this. He hadn't in such a long time.

"Hello, Sweetie." she said.

He smiled and offered her a glass of cider. "You look tired." he said.

"Nah. Just gimme a minute. I'm used to running all night, not dancing." River said with a grin.

The Doctor laughed, then glanced at the DJ. It looked like he would only play one or two more songs. "Look. . .I needed to tell you something. . .and ask you something."

"Okay." River said, drinking her cider. "Tell me the something first."

"The. . ." He paused, sorting out how he'd say it. "Right then. I-"

Once again, the Doctor was interrupted. But not by someone's voice. No. This time it was by an explosion from deeper inside the building, followed by a scream. Their were a few shrieks in the dance room as the few people left scrambled for the door opposite the side the explosion had came from.

River let out an exaspirated sigh as she stood up. "I can't take you anywhere can I?" she told the Doctor, adjusting and tiring up the skirt of her dress so that she could run better.

The Doctor grinned. "Aw come River, I know you love a good adventure."

River gave him an annoyed look before they ran through the door on the end of the room the explosion had came. They were greeted by a cloud of smoke that filled the hallway. A few doors down, a door stood ajar, smoke pouring from it. Without hesitation, River held her breath and ran in.

"River!" the Doctor protested before holding his arm over his own mouth and nose and following her.

The room seemed to be a labratory. Smoke was pouring from a machine that seemed to something like a cryo tank. River was with a man in the corner. The man seemed fine, or would be if River would stop yelling at him.

"What in the bloody he## happened here Nox?" River was demanding. "What in the name of sanity were you fiddling with NOW?"

Mr. Nox took a breath, trying to re-gain his senses. "The. . . .the specimen we found. . ." he stuttered. "It. . .frozen. Thought it was dead. Put it in the cryotank for a heat-up and a scan. It exploded. . .thing escaped."

He passed out from shock. River sighed.

"You didn't have to be so harsh with him." the Doctor said, putting a soothing hand on River's shoulder.

River nodded. "I know. He's just so. . ." her voice trailed off and she stood. The smoke had cleared for the most part. "You need to know what we're dealing with." she said.

"And what is that?" the Doctor asked.

Suddenly, there was a loud buzzing, and something like a large wasp appeared at the doorway. Seeing River's startled expression, the Doctor looked behind him.

"Oh." The Doctor said, looking over the alien. "Vespiform. Of the Silfrax galixy. I see. It was winter you strayed from your group to lay your eggs and got yourself frozen. When the cryotank heated up it melted the ice and instantaneously evaporated any water on you. After that, you stung the thing and made it explode, hoping to make your escape in the smoke. Clever. Even though you must have been the weakest of your group given your small size."

The Vespiform buzzed angrily at the Doctor, flying towards them quickly.

"Time for running!" the Doctor said, grabbing River's hand. He barely dodged the Vespiform's sting and darted out of the lab and down the cooridor, into the next room, and locked the door.

"A vespiform." River said, slightly out of breath. "Typical. Leave it to Nox to thaw out a bloody VESPIFORM!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five_

"You don't like vespiforms?" the Doctor asked, trying to re-gain his breath from all the running as well.

"I'd rather face down a fleet of angry Daleks than a Vespiform anyday." River said. The looked around the room they were in. An office. Not much to help them here.

"How did a vespiform survive frozen in ice?" the Doctor wondered.

Suddenly the buzzing was at the door, and the wooden frame started to shake from the alien wasp's tackles.

"Right then." The Doctor said. "That door will last about two more minutes. So, assets."

River was way ahead of him, rumaging through the droors of the desk. "A water bottle."

"Brilliant! We can soak it with water and-"

"No, Doctor I mean THE bottle." River corrected.

The Doctor frowned. "We need to stop the Vespiform before it morphs into another species and finds the party room. But how?" there was silence as the Doctor thought.

Silence.

"Doctor?" River said, taking a step away from the desk and towards him.

"Shhh!" The Doctor said harshly. "Not now River! I'm thinking."

River frowned, liking the Doctor that thought aloud. "But Doctor!"

"Hush! I'm missing something! Something big!"

That wasn't anything new. "Doctor would you shut up and listen!"

The Doctor did so, but only heard silence. "I don't hear any-" gr started to whisper, but cut himself off.

Realization dawned on the Doctor's previously frustrated face. River clapped a few times. "Give the man a metal." she said.

The Doctor shot her a sharp look. He opened the door slowly, causiously, expecting the Vespiform to attack at any moment.

But no attack came.

The Doctor looked up the hallway. Nothing. Down the hallway. Nothing. The Doctor frowned and turned back to River.

"Right. We don't have much time. That Vespiform was female, which means she wants to lay eggs. Soon." The Doctor said, trying to think.

River watched, facinated, just like she was when she met a different regeneration that HER Doctor. This regeneration obviously wasn't one for bow ties. He had a better sence of style. Still, he lacked the things that made her Doctor that much more charming. He didn't pace as he thought, just tapped his sonic screwdriver to his temple. He didn't think aloud either, which made it a bit hard for River to follow his thoughts.

"Water." The Doctor suddenly said. "We need water. Something that can hit almost everyone at once."

"The sprinckler system." River said. "It doesn't activate on this hall, but the controls for it all isn't far off."

"Why doesn't it activate here?" the Doctor asked, looking at the ceiling and noticing the sprincklers for the first time.

"Things kept exploding in the lab. The whole building kept getting soaked, so we removed the sensors of this hall. All we have to do is activate it from the control pannel and-"

"And the Vespiform is no more! Brilliant!" he said, not liking the idea of killing the poor creature, but he had no choice. It was beyond negotiation now... "Where's the control pannel?"

"Right by my office." River said, going to the door and cracking it. She glanced up and down the hall. "Follow me."

The Doctor did so, following her down a side cooridor, through a door, up a flight of stairs, and to an office door with a silver rectangle embedded to the wall beside it.

"Here." River said. But it's locked. Only maintinance crew has the keys..."

"No problem." the Dictir said, holding up his screwdriver. "Stand aside."

River did so, looking at the screwdriver. It was a bit smaller than her Doctor's. And it glowed blue instead of green. The Doctor pressed a button and the sonic glowed and made its noise, but there was no "click" of a lock undoing. The Doctor cursed in Gallifrey.

"Dead bolt locked." he muttered

"Old-fasioned way, then." River said. She unlocked her office door and ran in. A moment later, the Doctor heard the sound of papers flying.

He walked into the office to see River throwing anything flammable she touched to the center of the room. Countless papers. Wooden chairs, her desk, folders. The Doctor walked over and examined the pile. They were notes, projects, log-books of finds. . .all of River's studies!

"What are you doing?" he asked suddenly.

She looked up from a pile of papers she had paused at. She had been looking forward to going to the Eye of Orion. . . "Making a pile for a fire, what's it look like? Help me out. Start emptying that file cabinet."

The Doctor frowned. This was her whole life in this pile. The whole reason for the party. And it was about to go up in smoke? "But River, this is-"

"I know." she said bluntly. "But it's not worth the lives of everyone downstairs. . ." she paused again, trying to compose herself. "Now are you gonna help me or not?"

The Doctor paused, then went to work. When the pile was finished, River lit a piece with a lighter and stepped back as the pile went up in flames in minutes. She couldn't move for a moment, and the Doctor had to tug her out by the hand. He closed the door as the pile burned and smoke poured from the door and into the hallway. The two made their way back to the laboratory hall and had just entered it when the sprincklers came on.

Relief and triumph washed over the Doctor. They had done it! They had saved the day once again! "Yes! Brilliant!" he exclaimed, and turned to River with open arms for a heck-yeah-we-are-awesome hug that he was expecting. Her face made him stop short.

He wasn't sure she was crying st Forster as the water from the sprinckler system drenched them both, dripping from the tip of his hair and from her bangs. But her eyes were red, and her breathing was uneaven, coming in unstable huffs. Finally, she leaned, practically collapsed actually, against a wall. She brought one hand to her mouth, wrapping the other around herself, and squeezed her eyes closed. She sobbed.

It hit the Doctor like a ton of bricks. He could practically feel his two hearts breaking. River was once again making the sacrifice. First her literal life, now her mental one. This girl had selflessly saved the day twice, without any second thought. Had selflessly saved him, one who wasn't hers to save. One who didn't know her. One who couldn't comprehend his feelings for her, never mind returning them. This girl. . .she was truly amazing.

He didn't know what to do. Didn't know what to say. He wasn't HER Doctor. Maybe if he WAS he'd know what to do. He mentally kicked himself for making her cry. For not finding another way. He wondered if the Doctor she knew would have been able to. It was too late now, though. So, he merely walked over to her and gently brought her into his arms and let her cry into his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter six_

They made their way back to the party room, the Vespiform had already been taken away and the fire put out. The Doctor had scavaged the ashes of her studies as she saw to the Vespiform's cryotank and told Nox off. Now, they were back in the empty room. Well, empty save one thing.

"The DJ table is still here." the Doctor observed.

"They're coming to get it tomorrow." she told him. "Though I'm not sure how much good it will be since it's soaked. . ."

River sighed. This just wasn't her night. Well, it was technically her night, but nothing had gone as planned. Her Doctor was supposed to be back for the party, but he wasn't. When the TARDIS key glowed she'd impulsively followed it's signal. She had to have him there. Even though it wasn't him. Not really. She supposed it served her right for being selfish, though. This wasn't HER Doctor. It was someone elses. Oh well. A dance still would have been nice.

"Fine then." the Doctor said, walking off to the door they had first come to the party through. He opened it for her. "The TARDIS has a better music selection anyway."

"Huh?" she asked, puzzled.

"Just follow me, River song." he said. "I've got explaining to do."

River nodded. She had forgotten. She followed the Doctor to the TARDIS, as she had done so many times. He opened the door with the snap of his fingers and they walked in. He closed the door behind them and went straight to the console.

"I'm taking you home. No need for you to walk in the wet dress." he said, trying in coordinates and pulling a lever. "It will only be ten seconds after this moment, but I have time."

"The Doctor always has time." she said. "Thats the whole advantage of being a Time Lord."

The Doctor laughed, flipping a switch on the TARDIS and another window coming up on it's computer. "She will play any song in the world. In the universe. In all of time and space." he said. "What do you feel like dancing to, River Song? What's your song?"

River smiled at him. He wasn't her Doctor, but he was a good man. "What's yours Doctor?" she asked.

"Don't have one. Besides, this is your night." he said with a smile. "Any song, River. All you have to do is say the word."

River thought for a moment. This song had to be perfect. Or close to it. . . "I Hope You Dance." she said finally, "by Lee Ann Womack."

The Doctor nodded, hit a few buttons, and the song played, the lighs on the TARDIS glowing with the rythm.

"I hope you never lose your sence of wonder...  
Get your fill to eat, but always keep that hunger..."

"You'll find your feet at the end of your legs." the Doctor said, and River smiled as he extended a hand. "River Song, will you let me have the honor of having your last dance?" he asked. The last dance he'd have with her. This night and this regeneration.

She took his hand. "Of course, my Doctor."

He wrapped an arm around her and danced beside the console as he had so long ago with another. But, this time was better, and he refused to allow River to be more than a milimeter apart from him.

"I'm sorry for being so stubborn about dancing, River." he said as they danced. "You see. . .I haven't danced with anyone. Not when it actually meant something. Not since. . ."

His voice trailed off. "Not since what?" River asked, giving him a conserned look.

The Doctor had to fight to get the words out. "Not since Rose. . ."

River immediately dropped her hands and took a step back. The Doctor felt a pang of regret as he saw her pained, but sorrowful face.

What would she do now? Cry again? He couldn't take that. Not again. Maybe she would just leave. That would be easier.

"I'm sorry." she said, and for a moment the Doctor was confused. "I'm so sorry! If I had known you were her's. If I had known you were that Doctor. Her Doctor. . .I-I would have left. I wouldn't have pushed it. . ."

"So. . .I've told you of Rose?" The Doctor Sked, fighting to keep his voice level. This woman was sorry. Nevermind that, at that moment, he was still in love with another as he fought to identify his feelings for her. She was sorry to have brought up the memories. Sorry to have caused her pain when she had already gone through so much tonight.

River nodded. She rather admired Rose. "Yes. . ." she said, not knowing what else to say. "Yes. . .She sounded. . .She was fantastic."

The Doctor broke. He couldn't take the acheing in his heart. He covered his face with his hands, breathing out "She was. . . She was. . ."

River stepped forward to the Doctor. The Doctor that was someone elses. She didn't hold this ones hearts. Another woman did. Still, she removed his hands, looking into his reddening eyes and planting a soft kiss on his lips. "So were you." she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

_Epilouge_ _(Chapter seven)_

The Doctor dropped River off at her house, ten seconds after they had left the party, just as he promised. They had said nothing more than simple good-byes. River got the feeling she would see that face again, but not for a wile.

She unlocked her door and entered her house to hear soft music eminating from the living room. She made out a few words.

"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder...  
Get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger..."

She walked into her living room to see her Doctor. Tweeter jacket, red bowtie, suspenders and all. He looked up from lighting the last of the candles that bathed the room in the soft light and smiled.

"Hello, honey. I'm home." he said.

River ran at him, and he took her into his arms, twirling her around. He was back. Her Doctor was finally back.

"Sorry I missed the party." he said. "Well, technically I didn't. But it wasn't ME was it?"

"No." she said, kissing him on the lips as she had done in the TARDIS only moments ago for her. "I missed you."

"I know. I got you something to make it up to you." he smiled as he turned to get something off of the coffee table. He handed her the mamilla folder with a good bit of paper and countless paperclips. On the folder, there were three words that made River smile, almost tearing up with joy.

"Heart of Orion." she said, taking the folder. "But how?"

"It was all I could salvage that day. But it was only a few papers describing the project. I had to go back to the day before the party and make a copy of it. The copy is what burned."

River smiled, putting the folder on the table to hug him again. "Thank you." she whispered. "Thank you, my Doctor."

The words were music to his ears. Yes. He was her Doctor fully. "I never got that dance. Not really." he said "It was much too short for my taste."

River laughed. "Right then, what's your song, Doctor? Everyone has one, even the Doctor and I know it." she said. "Come, I'll dance to any song you want. What's your song?"

Quicker than River could react, the Do tor had spun her around and dipped her, leaning down so that he could whisper in her ear without losing balance, he whispered softly, "You."

-End-

**Hope you all liked it! I couldn't resist the little romantic part with eleven at the end. XD Please tell me what you thought!**


End file.
